


She Ruined my Dream Journal!!!

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack fanfictions mmmhmmm [5]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, Tales of Zestiria, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Dream Journal, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Reiko fucks up Undyne's dream journal. Undyne wants Lailah to send her to the principal's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> codename brock's little sister wrote this. we all love her dearly for it.

A fight throw spear at child very gey for lizardbest frens with skelleton burnt down house by making spashgeti has eyepatch undyne                                   super bi ™ thousand sof years old pun amsterrrrr very litersalt flaming because fire powers lailah                          chip on a shoulder beats up the spirtis for fun parents are dead and relitives that hate her??? Bad at socializing tough af  reiko

 

Undyne was wirting in her dresm journal being gay af and Reiko broke through the door and was like “Oh youre writing in a journal thats so geyyyyyyyyy”  Undyne closed the journal and slapped the reiko.  They started fighrrting and they broke everything.

Then Lailah broke in the door to and started fixing everything “stop your’e makingn everyting brokeeee’’ Reiko was like styill kicking undyne and unduyne helped Lailah clean but NOOOOOOOO reiko didnt want it to be cleaned so reiko kept breaking stuff

“No sto p youre ruining everyting dambass” Lailah whined as she started kicking reiko.  Then Undyne was fixing everything and reiko wass breaking veerything. Reiko then  ripped undynes dream journal in  ahlf! 

“You ruined my dtream journal!” Indyne cried as reiko ripped more pages. Reiko dropped the dream journal and ran away “I did not1! Lailah send her to the princaples office and heve her expelllleed!!1!!!” Lailah ran away too.

AFter reiko and lailah went back and idk went on dates and shit. Ten undyne burned the drea mjournal since it was already ripped and stuff. She unded up burning down the house though and joined Reiko and lailah on thedates and they all got married and wherr living happily ever and shit the end.


End file.
